Your Bestfriend is Your Love (?)
by forHunHan
Summary: [END] It's HUNHAN fanfiction. Bagaimana jika kalian menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam? Apalagi banyak kemungkinan yang bisa merusak hubungan tersembunyi kalian itu. Bagaimana Luhan dan Sehun mengatasi hubungan mereka? Bagaimana akhirnya dengan orang lain yang memiliki perasaan pada keduanya? Yuklah baca aja hihihi :) HUNHAN & Lainnya -GS- [SPESIAL SEPTEMBER!]
1. Chapter 1

**Haii semua ^^ aku kembali dengan cerita spesial September!**

 **Selamat membaca :) and.. sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your Bestfriend is Your Love (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun- _ah_!" panggil seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tergerai indah. Ia berlari masuk ke kantin dengan wajah cerahnya, tak lupa sekotak bekal juga ia bawa di tangannya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati teman kecilnya menghampiri dirinya. "Kyungsoo- _ya_!" suara berat yang jarang terdengar itu kini merambat melalui udara dan sampai di gendang telinga para siswa lain yang duduk di dekatnya.

Sontak para gadis-gadis yang tak sengaja mendengar suara idola mereka itu berteriak tertahan. Sangat jarang mendengar pangeran es itu bersuara kecuali saat 1) di kelas saat ditanya oleh gurunya, 2) saat bersama rombangannya, dan 3) bersama Kyungsoo –yang katanya adalah teman masa kecilnya. Tentu saja itu membuat para gadis berdecak sebal.

Kyungsoo segera saja duduk bersama teman-teman Sehun dan lebih tepatnya duduk di sebelah Sehun. " _Annyeong_ semua," sapanya pada ketiga teman Sehun.

" _Annyeong_ Kyung," ucap Joonmyeon dengan senyum _angelic_ -nya.

" _Annyeong_!" kini Chanyeol berucap jangan lupakan senyum bodohnya.

" _Annyeo_ – uhuk!" laki-laki dengan bentuk bibir yang selalu tersenyum itu tersedak jajangmyeon-nya karena menyapa Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah.

"Yaiks! Makan yang benar Jongdae!" kesal Chanyeol. Jongdae hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil sibuk menetralkan napasnya agar tidak kembali tersedak.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka kotak bekalnya dan menyodorkan satu tempat bagian kotak bekalnya untuk Sehun. "Kimchi buatan _eomma_ ," ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "kau tidak suka jika bau kimchi ini menyebar di makananmu Kyung, kenapa masih di satukan?" heran Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengendus makanannya lalu menutup hidungnya ketika bau kimchi menguar di indra penciumannya. " _Eomma_ tidak mengingat anaknya yang tidak suka kimchi, ia hanya ingat anaknya yang suka kimchi," Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun terkekeh.

Sehun menukar bekal Kyungsoo dengan makan siangnya, "cepat makan, biar aku yang makan bekalmu," lalu Sehun mulai memakan bekal Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kalau ingin pacaran jangan disini! Kau ingin membuat kami iri?" kesal Chanyeol sambil menatap malas dua orang di depannya.

Sehun melayangkan sendoknya yang memang tak terpakai ke kepala Chanyeol. "Diam!"

Kyungsoo dan kedua teman Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan.

"Whoa _daebak_! Kalian pacaran?" pekik Jongdae heboh, ia rupanya salah menanggapi kejadian di depannya. Karena pekikan Jongdae itu seisi kantin menahan napasnya, terlalu terkejut. Sehun kembali melayangkan sendoknya lalu men- _deathglare_ Jongdae seakan berkata 'cepat bilang kalau itu salah!'

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak pacaran," ucapan Jongdae akhirnya membuat seisi kantin menghela napas lega –para wanitanya tentu. Lalu Jongdae kembali menyuap nasinya.

"Kyung? Kau sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon karena ia duduk tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

" _A..ani_ , huhh di sini panas," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo sesungguhnya sangat malu ketika mereka mengira ia dan Sehun sudah pacaran. Sudah? Hmm, sesungguhnya ada sedikit harapan Kyungsoo bahwa teman kecilnya ini akan menjadi kekasihnya. Oh, Do Kyungsoo sadarlah! Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Tuh kan, kau sakit," ucap Joonmyeon lagi.

" _Aniyo_. Aku makan bersama temanku saja, kalian berisik! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan" Kyungsoo pura-pura kesal. Kepergian Kyungsoo hanya dipandang bingung oleh keempat lelaki itu. Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan kembali menyantap makanannya.

Di sisi kantin yang berbeda, seorang gadis yang menyaksian semua kejadian di kantin hanya menatap makan siangnya dengan malas. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduknya tanpa niat memakannya.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Kau mau makan atau tidak?" tanya gadis yang duduk di hadapannya. Luhan tak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sediri.

"Lu? Kau mendengarku?" ia kini mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"A..ah, ya Baek kenapa?" tanya Luhan gelagapan.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "kau ini selalu seperti ini jika melihatnya,"

"Melihat apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ish! Kau ini selalu saja! Kau itu cemburu setiap melihat Sehun dengan sahabatnya itu?"

" _Ani_ ," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Demi Tuhan Lu! Kenapa sih kalian berdua ini?! Tidak bisakah kalian–"

"Tidak Kyung. Kami sudah sepakat," potong Luhan.

"Ck! Kalian ini bodoh!" geram Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melirik ke belakang Luhan pada seorang perempuan yang menjadi bahan bincangan mereka, perempuan itu berdiri sambil tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Luhan mau tak mau memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan mendongak, ia mendapati Kyungsoo di sana.

"Emm.. boleh aku du– duduk di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Ia memang tidak terbiasa berdekatan dengan yang lain kecuali Sehun dan kawan-kawannya. Tetapi jika hanya bergaul dengan teman laki-lakinya tak baik bukan untuk sosialisasinya dengan teman perempuannya?

Kyungsoo baru 3 hari bersekolah di SM High School. Di sekolah ini, satu kelasnya tidak berisikan siswa dan siswi, tetapi di sekolah ini terdapat 4 kelas untuk siswa dan 2 kelas untuk siswi di setiap tingkatannya. Memang benar sekolah ini tidak terlalu banyak menerima murid perempuan karena begitulah peraturannya. Jadi setiap tahunnya SM High School hanya menerima 50 siswi dan 100 siswa.

Ia tahu dua orang yang ia hampiri adalah teman sekelasnya. Mereka berdua begitu mencolok karena kemana-mana mereka hanya berdua dan cukup terkenal di kalangan lelaki, Luhan benar-benar bidadari sekolah dan Baekhyun tentu saja ia juga cantik tetapi karena ia selalu bersama Luhan, mau tak mau ia dikenal.

Oke. Biar diperjelas. Kyungsoo bukan menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun karena hanya ingin berteman dengan siswi terkenal. Di kantin yang ia dapati pertama ketika ia malu karena teman-teman Sehun adalah mereka berdua. Yah, jadilah Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka daripada duduk sendiri.

Kyungsoo masih menunggu jawaban, "silakan," jawab Luhan sekenanya. Untuk apa juga Luhan menolak siswi baru ini duduk bersama mereka kan? Sekolah ini juga bukan miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak menyangka dengan raut wajah yang terus bertanya 'kenapa?' Baekhyun tahu pasti Luhan benar-benar terganggu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana bisa Luhan memperbolehkan Kyungsoo duduk bersama mereka? _'Apa kau gila Nona Xi?!'_ gerutu Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

" _Gomawo_ ," jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum dan langsung menempati dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Aku di kelas yang sama dengan kalian. Aku Do Kyungsoo, salam kenal," Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu tersenyum pada mereka.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisanya melihat reaksi Luhan selanjutnya.

"Aku Luhan," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum balik membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _'ini tidak bagus'_ gumam Baekhyun.

"Dan dia Baekhyun," lanjut Luhan menunjuk sahabatnya yang sedaritadi tak bersuara, hanya hatinya yang bersuara hahaha.

"Hai Baekhyun, Luhan. Aku sering sekali mendengar tentang kalian," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat keduanya menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalian begitu terkenal di kalangan para lelaki. Apa kalian tak tahu?" heran Kyungsoo.

"Oh benar, kau kan selalu dengan para lelaki– Aww!" Baekhyun memekik ketika kakinya ditendang oleh sahabat tak berperasaannya. Luhan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Kami sering mendengarnya. Memangnya kami seterkenal itu?" kekeh Luhan. Oke, sikap Luhan aneh kali ini di mata Baekhyun, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menendang sahabatnya lebih keras dari yang ia dapatkan.

Kyungsoo tertawa, "tentu saja. Bahkan teman Sehun, memperhatikan Baekhyun belakangan ini,"

Uhuk!

Yap, Byun Baekhyun sampai tersedak makanannya karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Jantungnya bergemuruh dan ia merasa akan mengeluarkan kembali makanannya sekarang hanya karena kata-kata 'teman Sehun'.

"Yaampun Baek! Pelan-pelan!" gerutu Luhan, "aku carikan minum," lanjut Luhan lalu berjalan untuk membeli minuman.

Luhan berjalan menjauh dari mejanya membuat seorang lelaki menatapnya heran dan matanya mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi.

"Berengsek lepaskan!"

Semua mata tertuju pada perempuan yang berteriak di kantin itu. Ternyata Luhan sedang diganggu oleh para bandit sekolah, mereka adalah 5 orang yang paling disegani di sekolah karena selain anak dari pemilik sekolah, mereka adalah senior.

"Wah, kau sangat manis jika mengumpat Luhanie," salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang tertawa.

Tangan Luhan masih dicengkram kuat oleh bandit itu, satu tangan lainnya memegang botol minuman untuk Baekhyun.

Seorang laki-laki sedaritadi memerhatikan Luhan. Ia bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Luhan. Hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus menyelamatkan Luhan sekarang juga, tapi kakinya tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Bukan karena ia tak berani menghadapi bandit sekolah, ia hanya terlalu bingung saat ini.

Baekhyun menatap cemas Luhan, ia ingin sekali berlari ke tempat Luhan saat ini. Tapi matanya mencari keberadaan orang lain yang diharapnya bisa membantu Luhan, tapi nihil. Orang yang dicarinya malah tetap bergeming di tempatnya sambil melihat pada Luhan.

Cukup!

Baekhyun meninggalkan tempatnya dan berlari ke tempat Luhan. "Lepaskan tanganmu atau kau akan mati sekarang juga?!" ancam Baekhyun.

Kelima bandit itu tertawa mendengar ancaman Baekhyun yang di telinga mereka seperti rengekan anak kecil.

"Aku serius!" tambah Baekhyun lagi, kini Baekhyun menambahkan seringaiannya karena matanya tepat melihat guru yang baru masuk ke kantin.

"Kami ada urusan dengan si cantik ini," bandit berambut pirang itu hampir saja berhasil membawa Luhan pergi jika Baekhyun tidak menjerit seperti saat ini.

" _SAEEMM_! BANDIT NAKAL INI MENCARI MASALAH!"

Kelima bandit itu menoleh pada guru yang diteriaki Baekhyun. Matilah! Guru itu adalah guru kedisiplinan yang tidak bisa mereka tangani seperti guru yang lain.

"Lari!" si rambut pirang memberitahu keempat temannya dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"YA ANAK NAKAL! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" teriak Kang _Seonsaengnim_ yang merupakan guru kedisiplinan sekolah. Ia berlari mengejar para bandit itu dengan mengacungkan tongkat ajaibnya (tongkat kecil panjang yang menyakitkan jika mengenai tubuh) yang selalu ia bawa setiap waktu.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Lu?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir melihat tangan Luhan yang memerah.

Luhan mengangguk, " _Ne_ , _gomawo_ Baekkiiie," ucap Luhan tersenyum. "Ini minummu," Luhan menyodorkan botol minum sedaritadi ia pegang.

"Ish kau ini!" Baekhyun cemberut karena Luhan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

" _Gomawo_ Lu," ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka, "kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

" _Ne_ , _gwaenchanha_ ," jawab Luhan lalu tersenyum.

"Pasti sakit sekali," ringis Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. hanya sedikit perih. Ternyata kekuatan para bandit itu tidak salah-salah" ringis Luhan saat merasakan tangannya panas dan sedikit perih.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah laki-laki yang masih memandangi Luhan dengan khawatir. Baekhyun hanya memutar matanya malas, "bodoh!" gumamnya.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Luhan.

" _Ani_. Ayo aku antar ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Luhan yang tidak sakit. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tidak menganggap keberadaan Kyungsoo di antara mereka.

Baekhyun sengaja melewati jalan terdekat dengan meja laki-laki yang terus ia tatap tajam."Apa sakit?" tanya Baekhyun agak keras ketika akan melewati meja itu.

"Sangat," jawab Luahan.

YES!

Baekhyun memekik senang dalam hati, ternyata Luhan bisa diajak bekerjasama walalupun ia tak memintanya hihi.

Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan sendirian memutuskan untuk bersama teman laki-lakinya yang sepertinya akan kembali ke kelas. "Eoh? Mana Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika tak mendapati sahabatnya.

"Ke toilet," jawab Joonmyeon sekenanya. Sehun memang pamit pada mereka untuk ke toilet tapi Joonmyeon melihat Sehun berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan toilet. Lorong yang Sehun tuju adalah lorong yang hanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tapi tentu saja raut kecewanya terlihat karena tidak bisa bersama Sehun lebih lama. 10 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Chanyeol menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo, "Kau masih bisa pulang dengannya," ucapnya.

"Bukankah kalian akan kumpul?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sehun membatalkannya, baru saja"

"Hah? Tidak biasanya," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Semangatlah, sana kembali ke kelasmu!" Chanyeol mendorong lembut punggung Kyugsoo. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah menuju kelas mereka terlebih dahulu.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu ruang kesehatan yang digeser dengan tergesa menarik perhatian sebagian penghuni ruang itu. Tak terkecuali perawat yang bertugas, "eoh? Ada perlu apa _haksaeng_?" tanya perawat tersebut.

Siswa tersebut mencoba menetralkan deru napasnya lalu matanya mencari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "A-ah saya mencari teman saya Saem," jawabnya, setelah mendapat izin ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke ruang lainnya, ruang tindakan.

Ia melihat seseorang yang ia cari tengah diobati. "Lu–" panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, berbanding terbalik dengan murid perempuan lain di sebelahnya yang menatap tajam si pemanggil. "Sehun- _ah_ " balas Luhan.

"Mau apa kau?!" sinis Baekhyun.

"Baek!" tegur Luhan pelan sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun agar menjaga sikapnya.

" _Jja_ , sudah selsai" ucap siswa senior yang bertugas hari itu. "Jangan terkena air dahulu, biarkan kering" tuturnya.

" _Ne_ , _gamsahamnida sunbaenim_ ," ucap Luhan.

Senior itu tersenyum, "Jangan terluka lagi _ne_ Luhanie," pesannya sambil tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum menang ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun menegang tak suka.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang lengannya sakit dan melihatnya, "apa sangat sakit?" tanya Sehun.

" _A-ani_ , ti-tidak terlalu" gagap Luhan, ia terkejut tiba-tiba Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Luhan berusa melepaskan genggaman Sehun padanya tapi Sehun tak mau melepaskannya.

Senior yang baru saja mengobati Luhan sebenarnya tertarik dengan Luhan, senior itu juga terlihat terkejut melihat _hoobae_ yang ia tahu sebagai Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan. Sehun melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada seniornya sambil menyeringai kemudian ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar, " _gamsahamnida sunbaenim_ ," ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan, kini mereka duduk di dekat tangga."Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kalian," Baekhyun memulai omelannya, ia berdiri di depan pasangan yang duduk di tangga.

"Baek–"

"Tidak Lu, kau diam dahulu," cegah Baekhyun. "Oh Sehun?" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Apa Baek? Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Ungkapkan hubungan kalian! Aku tidak tahan melihat Luhan selalu di ganggu para bandit dan _sunbae-sunnbae_ genit itu!" kesal Baekhyun.

Sehun terdiam begitu juga dengan Luhan. Ia dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 6 bulan lalu. Mereka memilih menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena banyak alasan. Diantaranya ingin menjalin hubungan biasa dengan tenang. Mereka sadar bahwa Luhan adalah seorang siswi berpengaruh di sekolah dan begitu juga dengan Sehun. Para guru bahkan mengenal baik dengan keduanya. Mereka tidak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi sorotan dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan sekolah. Mereka sepakat tidak ingin membuat gempar sekolah.

Jadi mereka hanya akan terlihat seperti pasangan jika di luar sekolah. Mereka akan berangkat bersama dan pulang bersama, tetapi Luhan selalu turun sebelum sampai di sekolah dan akan menunggu Sehun di luar sekolah ketika hendak pulang. Tetapi tiga hari ini mereka tidak berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama karena Kyungsoo yang berangkat bersama Sehun.

"Alasan kalian itu tidak beralaskan! Kau kekasih Luhan, dan kau Lu, kau kekasih Sehun. Biarkan saja sekolah ini gempar karena kalian, itu hanya sementara"

"Tapi Baek–"

"Ah ya, dan lagi Sehun- _ah_. Aku tidak suka Kyungsoo-mu itu selalu bersamamu, aku sebagai sahabat Luhan saja tidak suka apalagi Luhan yang jelas-jelas kekasihmu!"

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "apa benar Lu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, bukan sepert itu–"

"Kau bodoh ya Sehun?! Megapa bertanya seperti itu pada kekasihmu!" maki Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu Baek, Kyungsoo baru saja bersekolah di sini. Kami adalah teman dari kecil, _eomma_ Kyungsoo yang memintaku untuk menjaganya sampai ia terbiasa di Korea,"

Luhan merasakan dadanya sedikit sakit mendengar Sehun membela orang lain. _'Kau harus bisa memakluminya Xi Luhan, Kyungsoo lama di Jepang'_ itulah kalimat yang selalu Luhan gunakan untuk bertahan pada pendiriannya. Memang terkadang ia merasa seharusnya hubungannya dan Sehun diketahui agar tak ada yang melewati batas.

"Tapi Oh Sehun! Luhan kekasihmu, ke-ka-sih, kau tahu?!" ucap Baekhyun berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tak kembali meledak.

"Aku tahu! Kenapa kau mengurusi hubungan kami? Luhan saja tidak keberatan," kesal Sehun, lama-lama ia kesal juga karena Baekhyun selalu memarahinya padahal Luhan tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun.

"Kau!" Baekhyun menunjuk jarinya tepat di wajah Sehun, "kau baru 6 bulan menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan! Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak sekolah dasar, dan kau tidak tahu lebih mengenai Luhan daripada aku!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini sudah kesepakatan–"

"Tidak Lu!" bentak Baekhyun. "Aku memberimu tiga hari untuk memikirkannya! Jika kau tidak mengambil tindakan, akhiri hubunganmu dengan Luhan!" ancam Baekhyun serius. Sehun tampak tak suka dengan ucapan Baekhyun kali ini. Baekhyun terlalu mencampuri urusannya dengan Luhan.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN BERHENTI MENGURUSI HUBUGANKU!" teriak Luhan penuh amarah, air matanya sudah mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ia juga lelah dengan sahabatnya yang selalu mengaturnya ini itu, apa hubungannya dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai juga harus Baekhyun yang mengatur?

Luhan lari dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang terkejut. "Luu!" panggil Sehun. Tapi Luhan masih terus berlari tanpa menoleh pada mereka. Tepat saat itu bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun segera menuju kelasnya, ia pikir bahwa Luhan pasti berlari ke kelas. Sehun kembali duduk di tangga dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Selama 6 bulan ia menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, Baekhyun memang kerap memberitahu mereka untuk mengungkapkan hubungan mereka. Sudah banyak kejadian-kejadian yang membuat masing-masing mereka terluka. Seperti Luhan yang belakangan ini selalu diganggu oleh para bandit sekolah. Minho, si rambut pirang yang mencengkram lengan Luhan secara terang-terangan meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, tentu saja Luhan menolaknya. Jadilah Minho dan kawan-kawannya terus mengganggu Luhan hingga Luhan menerima Minho. Walaupun Sehun adalah kekasih Luhan, Luhan selalu melarang Sehun untuk membalas Minho. Ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun.

Sekarang ditambah Kyungsoo masuk ke kehidupan mereka, Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat Sehun dan mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Di mata Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bukan sekedar sahabat Sehun tetapi ia adalah orang yang berstatus awas sebagai perusak hubungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di bangkunya, ia terus melirik ke bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Pasalnya Luhan belum juga datang setelah 10 menit jam pelajaran dimulai. Baekhyun mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel yang ia sembunyikan di dalam kotak pensilnya sambil sesekali melihat pada guru yang tengah menerangkan materi di kelasnya.

Ia mengecek ponselnya berkali-kali dan berdecak sebal setiap kali tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Luhan.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu Nona Byun?" tanya Kim _Seonsaengnim_.

Baekhyun meninggalkan ponselnya dan melihat pada gurunya, "a-ah tidak apa _Saem_. _Josonghamnida_ ," jawab Baekhyun.

"Tolong perhatikan penjelasan saya!" tegur Kim _Seonsaengnim_ memperingatkan.

" _Ye_ ," jawab Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk. Teman sekelasnya banyak yang menatapnya sebal karenanya pelajaran mereka terganggu.

"Ah ya, dimana Nona Xi?" tanya Kim _Seonsangnim_ lagi.

"I-ia ada di ruang kesehatan _Saem_ ," jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong Nona Byun kau ambilkan surat izin dari sana," ucap guru itu final.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang membuat alasan bodoh. Guru sejarahnya ini sangatlah detil, ia pasti akan meminta bukti jika Luhan benar-benar di ruang kesehatan.

"Ba-baik _Saem_ ," jawab Baekhyun lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan keluar dengan perlahan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan ia mengirimkan pesan untuk Sehun agar Sehun bisa keluar sebentar.

Sehun terlihat berlari dari ujung lorong, "bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Ia belum kembali ke kelas," panik Baekhyun. "Aku sudah keterlaluan," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo cari Luhan," ajak Sehun.

"Aku ke ruang kesehatan dahulu. Aku harus meminta surat izin untuk Luhan"

"Baiklah!" ucap Sehun lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di sana.

Sementara Baekhyun menuju ruang kesehatan. Sehun berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil melihat ke sekeliling lapangan. Sehun terus menghubungi Luhan lewat ponselnya, ia terlihat sangat khawatir setiap tak ada jawaban dari Luhan. "Kau dimana Lu," gumam Sehun.

Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan surat izin dengan sedikit tipuannya. Ia segera berlari mencari Luhan dan akan membuat alasan lain untuk gurunya. Baekhyun menaiki tangga dan menuju atap sekolah. Ia pikir Luhan akan ada di sana karena atap sekolah sangatlah aman untuk membolos.

"Luhan!" panggil Baekhyun.

"Lu–"

Baekhyun berhenti berteriak ketika melihat seseorang duduk di dekat balkon atap. "Lu, _mianhae_ aku keterlaluan," ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekati Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak menjawabnya.

"Lu..hiks.. _mianhae_ , jangan diamkan aku," Baekhyun mulai terisak.

"Baekii," ucap Luhan lemah, wajahnya terlihat sangat berantakan karena sisa air matanya.

"Lu," Baekhyun segera mendekati Luhan dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" _Mianhae_ membentakmu," isak Luhan.

Bakehyun menggeleng, "aku yang minta maaf karena selalu mengaturmu.. aku..aku takut jika kau kembali terluka seperti sebelumnya" Baekhyun berterus terang.

"Sehun sangat menyayangiku Baek, walaupun kami seperti tidak saling kenal di dalam sekolah, tapi kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar sekolah," jelas Luhan.

"Aku hanya takut Lu.. aku tidak mau–"

"Tapi Baek, bolehkah aku berkata jujur padamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sesungguhnya aku lelah menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku mencintainya Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk hiks.. untuk hanya terus bersamaku. Aku tidak boleh hiks.. egois" aku Luhan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, "mengapa kau baru mengakuinya Lu," bisiknya.

"Sebenarnya aku benci jika Sehun selalu dekat dengan Kyungsoo di sekolah hiks.. tapi..hiks.. tapi aku tidak boleh menghalanginya berteman dengan siapapun. Baek.. hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks.."

"Aku selalu berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja, tapi kenyataannya hiks.. aku selalu menahan seluruh kecemburuanku dan kekesalanku padanya hiks.. aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih yang bisa memahaminya" adu Luhan. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi memendam perasaannya selama ini, ia tidak tahan lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan semuanya.

"Sstt.. Lu, _uljima_ " Baekhyun menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Tapi aku mohon Baek, jangan buat aku dan Sehun berpisah hiks.. aku tidak bisa" pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena berniat untuk memisahkan Sehun dan Luhan jika itu menyakiti Luhan. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun, apa ia jahat? Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kejadian dahulu terulang lagi, kejadian saat Luhan terpuruk karena dicampakkan. Butuh setahun lamanya agar Luhan kembali bangkit. Luhan adalah tipe orang yang benar-benar tulus saat menyayangi seseorang. Jadi hatinya mudah tersakiti.

" _Araseo_ , aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian. Jika si datar itu menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya tenang saja," canda Baekhyun.

"Baaaeek~," rengek Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu sahabatnya.

" _Araseo araseo_. Aku kembali ke kelas dahulu, Kim _Seonsaengnim_ bisa membunuhku nanti. Apa kau baik-baik saja sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Luhan mengangguk, " _gwaenchanha_ , bilang saja kau disuruh menjaga sebentar ruang kesehatan" usul Luhan.

"Jangan khawatir!" kekeh Baekhyun lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

Luhan kembali menatap ke depan dan menghembuskan napasnya, ia merasa lebih tenang sekarang. Ternyata yang ia butuhkan hanya mengakui semuanya. Disaat dirinya sedang menikmati hembusan angin di wajahnya, sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di lehernya dari belakang membuat Luhan terlonjak, ia pikir seseorang kembali menjahilinya.

" _Mianhae_ Lu,"

Luhan membolakan matanya ketika mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. "Se-Sehun?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaanmu, aku minta maaf sungguh. Aku mencintaimu Lu, jangan tinggalkan aku" suara itu terdengar sangat tersiksa.

"Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagiamana suara hatimu sesungguhnya. Aku hanya melihat bagaiamana sikapmu yang masih tersenyum dan tertawa setiap kali aku bersamamu. Aku tidak mengerti dirimu Lu, _mianhae_ "

Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya. Membuat Sehun mengetahui perasaannya sungguh membuatnya bersalah. "Sehun- _ah gwaenchanha_ " ucap Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dan berputar berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, "Lu, bisa kau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan dan aku akan berjanji akan selalu memahamimu. Aku sungguh tidak mau kehilanganmu Lu," pinta Sehun sambil mengecup punggung tangan Luhan.

" _Nado_ Sehun- _ah_ , aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" ucap Luhan, air matanya kembali mengalir.

Sehun menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasih cantiknya itu, " _uljima_ hm?" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ayo kita akhiri hubungan yang selalu kita sembunyikan ini,"

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, perkataan Sehun memiliki arti ganda. Apa Sehun ingin berpisah dengannya?

"Ayo kita jalin hubungan seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih," Sehun tersenyum membuat Luhan menghela napas lega dan tertawa setelahnya.

" _Saranghae_ Xi Luhan" lalu Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Luhan.

" _Nado saranghae_ Oh Sehun" balas Luhan tersenyum lalu keduanya saling mendekatkan diri memberikan pelukan yang selama ini mereka sama-sama merindukannya.

Terdengar suara ketuka di pintu atap sekolah itu. "Maaf mengganggu," Luhan dan Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa di sana.

"XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN! INI JAM PELAJARAN MENGAPA KALIAN ADA DI SINI?! CEPAT IKUT SAEM KE LAPANGAN! SEKARANG!"

Guru kedisiplinan ini memijat keningnya pusing sambil mengetukkan tongkat ajaibnya ke pintu. Luhan dan Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari menuju guru mereka. Sehun agak merunduk ketika melewati pintu karena gurunya itu menghalangi pintu dengan tangannya.

Di lapangan sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan saat ini tengah berdiri sambil meletakkan tangan mereka ke belakang. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar mendukung untuk seorang guru kedisiplinan menghukum muridnya. "Kalian _Saem_ hukum lari keliling lapangan 20 putaran karena kalian membolos! Sekarang!" perintah guru itu.

" _Saem_ , untuk Luhan 10 saja bagaimana? Saya yang akan menggantikannya menjadi 30 putaran," tawar Sehun.

" _Mwo_?! Apa-apaan kau ini?"

" _Aniyo_ _seonsaengnim_ , jangan dengarkan Sehun. Saya 20 putaran saja," tolak Luhan.

" _Aniyo_ _seonsaengnim_ , saya 30 dan Luhan 10 putaran," pinta Sehun lagi.

Guru kedisiplinan itu memijit kembali keningnya, "Apa ini? Apa kalian berpacaran? Kalian menjalin hubungan, iya bukan?" selidik _seonsaengnim_ itu.

" _Ne saem_ ," jawab Sehun bangga. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun tak percaya, Sehun benar-benar mencari mati rupanya.

"Whoa kalian pasangan yang serasi," ucap guru itu.

"Tentu saja _Saem_ ," kekeh Sehun. Luhan sudah benar-benar ngeri melihat raut wajah gurunya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"XI LUHAN! OH SEHUN! LARI 30 PUTARAN SEKARANG!" teriak guru kedisiplinan.

Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada acara tawar menawar lagi dan mereka kini mulai berlari. Di tengah-tengah putaran mereka tertawa karena tingkah konyol mereka. Ini adalah hukuman pertama yang dibuat oleh dua murid berpengaruh di sekolah.

Xi Luhan, siswi yang memuaskan dalam hal prestasi akademiknya dan Oh Sehun, siswa yang memuaskan dalam hal prestasi akademik dan non-akademiknya. Kini mereka tengah menjalani hukuman karena ketahuan membolos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingga jam pulang sekolah, Sehun dan Luhan belum menyelesaikan 30 putaran, mereka masih berlari 26 putaran tentu saja dengan taktik menghitung mereka yang suka melompat-lompat. Para siswa yang jam belajarnya sudah usai banyak yang berkerubung di sekitar lapangan karena melihat pemandangan langka di sana. Dua murid berpengaruh untuk sekolah sedang di hukum.

Banyak dari mereka yang bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka dihukum. Banyak yang bertanya mengapa mereka bisa dihukum berdua. Banyak juga yang bertanya mengapa wajah mereka sangat bahagia saat dihukum. Banyak siswi di sana yang menjerit tertahan karena melihat Sehun sang pangeran es tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

"Luhan! Sehun! Apa yang mereka lakukan?!" pekik Baekhyun terkejut, ia turun dari lantai 2 kelasnya.

"Eoh, bukankah itu Sehun?" tanya Jongdae.

" _Eodi_?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari.

"Itu di sana" tunjuk Jongdae.

"Ah iya itu Sehun. Mengapa dia di hukum seperti itu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Mereka menatap heran pada Sehun yang berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

"Lu, hhh kau masih kuat?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang di sampingnya.

"Ish! Aku malu Sehun- _ah_ , hhhah mengapa mereka jadi mengerubung kemari?" gerutu Luhan.

"Nikmati saja Lu," kekeh Sehun.

"Kau, hh jangan macam-macam!" ancam Luhan yang menyadari Sehun akan melakukan hal gila di sini. "Aku lelah," Luhan memperlambat larinya.

"XI LUHAN! LARI!" teriak guru kedisiplinan itu. Ternyata guru _killer_ itu masih saja memantau mereka.

"Cepat Lu," kekeh Sehun sambil memberi tangannya pada Luhan.

" _Mwo_ hhh?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau ini," gemas Sehun lalu ia mengambil tangan Luhan menariknya agar Luhan tidak terlalu lelah. Sorakan dari pinggir-pinggir lapangan membuat suasana sekolah menjadi riuh. Mereka bertepuk tangan menyadari apa yang terjadi di tengah lapangan itu.

"Sehunnnn!" pekik Luhan. Ia menutupi wajahnya karena sebagian dari yang lain merekam aksi berlari sambil bergandengan Sehun-Luhan.

"Bukankah menyenangkan Lu?" goda Sehun.

Ketiga teman Sehun terkejut bagaimana Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan si bidadari sekolah. "Apa mereka berkencan?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Sepertinya," tambah Jongdae.

"Mereka benar-benar berkencan, lihatlah" tunjuk Joonmyeon.

"Wow _uri_ Sehunie," Chanyeol bersiul.

Luhan dan Sehun menyelesaikan hukuman mereka dan langsung saja kaki mereka memaksa untuk diluruskan. Mereka duduk di tengah lapangan setelah guru _killer_ itu pergi. Secara perlahan juga kerumunan yang mengerubung mulai menghilang hingga mereka bisa bernapas lega.

"Kita berhasil," ucap Sehun tertawa sambil merebahkan dirnya di sana. "Sini Lu," Sehun menepuk tempat disebelahnya mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , mereka datang," Luhan memberitahu sambil menunjuk 4 orang yang mendekat. Mereka adalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Joonmyeon, dan Jongdae.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya Chanyeol dengan mata memincing.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Hai semua, kenalkan. Xi Luhan, kekasihku," ucapnya sambil merangkul Luhan yang sedikit memberontak di dekapannya. Yang lain tercengang, tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang merasa puas dengan pasangan di depannya.

"Be-berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Mereka sudah berhubungan 6 bulan yang lalu jika kau ingin tahu," sahut Baekhyun memberitahu.

" _MWO_?!" pekik mereka berbarengan.

"Kau tega sekali pada kami Sehun- _ah_ , kau merahasiakannya dari kami?" tanya Joonmyeon tak habis pikir dengan sahabat datarnya itu.

"Hehehe _mian_ ," cengir Sehun.

"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting. Bagaimana bisa Luhan yang disukai hampir setiap siswa di sekolah memilihmu yang datar ini?" selidik Jongdae yang memulai mode berpikirnya.

PLAK!

"Yak!"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Jongdae yang ia rasa sangat bodoh. "Jangan coba-coba merusak hubungan mereka!"

Jongdae tertawa terbahak, "kau sangat aneh Nona Byun! Yang seperti itu bukanlah tipeku" ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tunggu! Tapi.. bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Jongdae melihat ke arah sahabatnya yang terlihat keringat dingin di sana, lalu ia menyeringai, menjahili kedua orang ini mungkin tak masalah. "Oh kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung sedangkan sahabatnya itu memelototinya di sana.

"Park Chanyeol yang menyebabkanku mengetahuimu, tanyakan saja padanya yang selalu membicarakanmu setiap pagi," lalu dengan cepat Jongdae pergi dari sana sebelum ia mendapat amukan dari jerapah liar.

"Kim Jongdae sialan!" maki Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga ia tak berani lagi melihat ke arah laki-laki yang sebenarnya ia perhatikan sejak lama.

"Aku pergi! Ah, Sehun- _ah chukhae_!" pekik Jongdae dari kejauhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Baekii, cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan!" heboh Luhan tertawa.

"Jadi mereka saling menyukai?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan berhenti tertawa, ia mendapat tatapan memohon dari sahabatnya agar tak berbicara apapun tapi ia tak peduli, " _ne_ , Baekhyun sebenarnya sudah lama memperhatikan Chanyeol," Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Baekhyun karena merasa menang telah membuat sahabatnya mematung di tempat. "Dasar Luhan, mulutnya kenapa tidak dijaga!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Wah Chanyeol- _ah_ , cintamu terbalaskan," seringai Sehun. Chanyeol masih diam di tempatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kau ingin diam saja?" kekeh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang bersama Baekhyun," ucap Joonmyeon.

" _Ani_ ," ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun menoleh padanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan membuat napasnya sedikit berat. Ia tidak yakin apa harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ ," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

" _N-ne_?" sahut Baekhyun gugup.

Chanyeol menutup matanya lalu menarik napas agar dirinya lebih rileks. Dirasa lebih tenang, ia tepat menatap mata Baekhyun ketika membuka matanya "Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku menyukaimu. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucapnya.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang merasa sangat senang, ia belum terlalu mengenal Chanyeol tapi apa tidak masalah menerimanya? Apa ia tidak akan dibilang murahan?

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kita juga belum saling mengenal dekat. Tapi aku ingin mengenal dekat denganmu sebagai kekasihmu, maukah?" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Terima saja Baekii!" gemas Luhan.

"Ssst Lu, jangan ganggu mereka," kekeh Sehun sambil merangkul kekasihnya.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat," jawab Baekhyun.

"Sebagai kekasih?"

" _Ne_ ,"

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega, " _gomawo_ ," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu malu saat ini.

"Apa ini? Jadi aku menjadi saksi kisah cinta kalian?" tanya Joonmyeon sangsi.

"Cepat cari pasanganmu Joonmyeon- _ah_ ," ledek Sehun terkekeh.

Joonmyeon meyeringai lalu menunjukkan _wallpaper_ ponselnya, "maaf saja, tapi kekasihku ada di _China_ ," ucapnya berlalu.

" _Mwo?!_ Kau membohongi kami juga?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Joonmyeon hanya melambaikan tangannya dari sana.

"Pantas saja ia selalu melarang kita meminjam ponselnya, ia licik sekali!" kekeh Sehun.

Dari kejauhan, tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo memandang sedih ke arah mereka. Lebih tapatnya ia memandang sedih ke arah Sehun yang sedang merangkul pundak Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang merangkul pinggang Sehun. Hatinya sangat tersakiti melihat bagaimana sahabat kecilnya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, ia pergi dari sana dengan lunglai. Seharusnya sahabat tidak boleh lebih dari kata 'sahabat'. Pikirnya.

"Luhanie?" Mereka berempat melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berseragam berbeda dengan mereka menatap Luhan dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Jong-Jonginie?" Luhan terkejut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agak banyak ya kkkk, gak papa deh biar marem :p**

 **Aku kembali nih dengan cerita SPESIAL SEPTEMBER hihi. Udah tanggal segini takut Septembernya dah abis jadi aku post sekarang deh hehehe mianhae :) kali ini ceritanya tentang anak sekolahan nih, semoga gak mengecewakan yaa hehehe ;)**

 **Silakan tumpahkan kritik, saran, dan kesan kalian pada short** ** **ff** (tapi kayak gak short ya hahaha) kali ini pada kolom review yap hehe :)**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Selamat Membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dari kejauhan, tanpa mereka sadari, Kyungsoo memandang sedih ke arah mereka. Lebih tapatnya ia memandang sedih ke arah Sehun yang sedang merangkul Luhan dan tangan Luhan yang merangkul pinggang Sehun. Hatinya sangat tersakiti melihat bagaimana sahabat kecilya tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ia sadari, ia pergi dari sana dengan lunglai. Seharusnya sahabat tidak boleh lebih dari kata 'sahabat'. Pikirnya._

" _Luhanie?" Mereka berempat melihat ke arah sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki berseragam berbeda Luhan dengan wajah kecewanya._

" _Jong-Jonginie?" Luhan terkejut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Your Bestfriend is Your Love (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Luhan berlibur di rumah Neneknya. Ia sudah seminggu menghabiskan liburannya di sini dan nanti sore ia akan kembali ke Seoul. Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati semilir angin._

" _Luhanie!" pekik seseorang dari kejauhan._

 _Luhan menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki berkulit tan di sana terengah karena sepertinya ia berlari kemari. "Jonginie?" ucap Luhan tak percaya._

" _Mian karena baru datang," cengir Jongin._

 _Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "mengapa kau baru datang sih!" kesal Luhan._

" _Aku harus mengikuti ujian dahulu Lu, sekolahku tidak seperti sekolahmu"_

" _Kalau begitu pindah saja ke sekolahku." Usul Luhan asal._

 _Jongin memukul kepala gadis di depannya, "tidak salah-salah kau sekolah di SM High School dengan peringkat memuaskan. Tapi, kenapa kau bodoh sekali jika berurusan dengan bukan pelajaran. Kau pikir masuk sekolahmu mudah!" gerutu Jongin._

" _Ya! Jangan pukul kepalaku, nanti aku bodoh sepertimu!" kesal Luhan._

" _Aku tidak bodoh rusa!" balas Jongin._

 _Luhan menyeringai, "peringkatmu jauh dariku hitam!"_

 _Jongin membolakan matanya, "mwo?! Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"_

 _Luhan tertawa terbahak melihat Jongin tertangkap basah, "imo memberitahuku," kekeh Luhan._

" _Ish! Kenapa eomma menyebalkan sekali!" kesal Jongin._

" _Luhanie! Jonginie! Cepat pulang, kita makan siang dahulu!" teriak neneknya._

" _Ne halmonie!" balas mereka bersamaan._

 _Makan siang itu yang tidak bisa dibilang hening karena Jongin dan Luhan terus saja berdebat hal-hal tidak penting membuat orang dewasa di sana menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Untung saja mereka bersepupu, kalau tidak, pasti aku akan menikahkan mereka! Mereka berisik sekali," keluh Kris, Jongin Hyung. Halmonie dengan cepat memukul kepala cucu tertuanya itu._

" _Aw! Halmonie appo!" ringis Kris sambil mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul._

" _Jangan bicara sembarangan! Mereka itu saudara," omel Halmonie._

" _Aku kan hanya mengandai, Halmonie tidak asik!"_

" _Sudahlah eomonim," lerai Tuan Wu, ayah Jongin dan Kris._

" _Jongin-ah, mulai semester depan kau akan pindah ke sekolah Luhan," Tuan Wu memberitahu._

" _Benarkah itu samchon?" tanya Luhan antusias._

" _Ne, Jongin akan bersekolah di sana karena Kris akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Kanada,"_

" _Ayolah Appa, jangan bilang Luhan yang akan mengawasiku menggantikan Kris?" Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya kesal._

" _Jongin-ah! Ia Hyungmu," Halmonie memperingatkannya._

" _It's okay Halmonie cantik, aku tak keberatan," jawab Kris santai. Ia mendapatkan kembali pukulan sayang dari halmonie tercintanya itu._

" _Halmonie!" kesal Kris._

" _Tidak Jonginie. Rencananya eomma dan appa akan kembali ke China untuk waktu lama, mengingatkau tidak cocok di sana, maka kau akan tetap di Korea. Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri, jadi kau kami titipkan pada imo, Luhan eomma." Jelas Nyonya Wu._

" _Jadi, aku harus bertemu Rusa ini setiap hari, yaampun," keluh Jongin. "Kenapa harus sekolah Luhan?" tanya Jongin._

" _Di sana sekolahnya bagus, tepat untuk bakatmu. Dalam pelajaran kau buruk sekali!" ucap Tuan Wu._

 _Luhan tertawa dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari sepupu tirinya itu. Ya, Jongin memang bukan sepupu kandung Luhan. Jongin adalah anak dari sahabat orangtua Kris, orangtua Jongin lima tahun yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan hingga merenggut nyawa keduanya, jadi orangtua Kris memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jongin._

" _Jongine, jika kau pindah ke sekolahku aku akan seharian penuh bersamamu dan menjadi tour guide-mu. Aku pastikan kau menyukai sekolahku," ucap Luhan percaya diri, ia tersenyum pada Jongin._

 _Jongin merasa dunianya seolah berhenti, Luhan benar-benar sangat cantik, apalagi saat ia tersenyum mampu membuat dadanya bergetar. Jongin tidak munafik, ia memang menyukai Luhan sejak ia bertemu dengannya 3 tahun lalu. Tapi status 'sepupu' sialannya ini tidak memungkinkan ia menunjukkan perasaannya._

" _K-kau sudah berjanji Luhanie, awas kalau kau mengingkarinya" Jongin memperingatkannya._

" _Araseo, janji" Luhan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung disambut kelingking Jongin._

" _Jadi.. kau setuju Jonginie?" tanya eommanya senang._

" _Ne. Aku setuju eomma, appa.." jawab Jongin tegas._

" _Aku iri sekali, aku juga ingin memiliki sepupu seumuran denganku. Apalagi sepupu yang seumuran denganku cantik seperti bidadari" kekeh Kris menerawang, sebenarnya ia agak menyindir Jongin. Langsung saja Kris merintih mendapat sapaan tangan halmonienya di kepalanya, "Halmonie!" sungut Kris membuat yang ada di meja makan tertawa melihat tingkah cucu-nenek itu._

 ** _Flashback off_**

* * *

"Jadi, kau sepupu Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _N-ne_ , aku sepupu Luhan," jawab Jongin. Ia mencoba menghiraukan jeritan hatinya. Sesekali ia melirik Sehun dan merasa tak nyaman karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Lu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku jika memiliki sepupu tampan seperti ini," Baekhyun menatap memuja pada Jongin membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan.

"Baek, kau sudah punya Chanyeol! Dan juga, Jongin tampan darimananya" Luhan memperingatkan.

" _Araseo_ , aku kan hanya bertanya," kekeh Baekhyun, ia sesungguhnya senang melihat Chanyeol seperti akan memakan sepupu Luhan ini hidup-hidup.

"Lu, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, kau mengingkari janjimu," Jongin menatap tajam Luhan.

"Janji apa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

" _Chagi_ , kau berjanji akan menemani sepupumu yang akan pindah hari ini," Sehun mengingatkan.

"K-kau tahu?" tanya Jongin tak percaya menatap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukkan ringan oleh Sehun.

"Yaampunn! Jonginie, _mianhae_ , aku lupa" histeris Luhan. "Ini semua karena aku harus dihukum bersamanya!" kesal Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Jadi aku yang salah," kekeh Sehun.

" _Mwo_? Seorang Xi Luhan dihukum? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

"Ya memang, baru kali ini kan kau mendengar Xi Luhan dihukum? Kami juga," Chanyeol membenarkan.

Jongin tertawa lepas sekarang seperti sudah melupakan hatinya yang menjerit sakit. Ternyata menertawakan Luhan, sepupunya lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula sepertinya Sehun benar-benar lelaki yang baik untuk sepupu tirinya itu. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba melupakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Tapi Lu, aku tidak memaafkanmu secepat itu," ucap Jongin.

"Lalu, apa maumu?" tanya Luhan, ia hanya ingin cepat sepupunya itu memaafkannya.

"Teraktir semua apa yang aku inginkan," ucapnya lalu melesat untuk memesan makanan lainnya.

Luhan tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya, lalu ia mengangguk, "baiklah ini nasibku," kekeh Luhan bersiap menyusul Jongin untuk membayarkan makanan yang dipesan sepupunya itu.

"Aku saja Lu," Sehun memberitahu lalu menahan Luhan agar tetap duduk.

Luhan tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya, " _gomawo_ ," ucap Luhan membuat Sehun gemas hingga mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , manis sekali," kekeh Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau tidak membayarkan kami sekalian?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak tahu dirinya.

"Bayar saja sendiri!" jawab Sehun dingin membuat Chanyeol berdecak sebal.

Jongin yang sedang mengantre terkejut melihat Sehun yang datang, bukan Luhan. "Sedang apa kau?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun menatap datar sepupu kekasihnya itu, "tentu saja meneraktirmu,"

Setelah memesan mereka membawa satu nampan makanan masing-masing di tangan mereka dan berjalan beriringan. Jongin menyenggol lengan Sehun, " _Mwo_?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau baik. Jangan sakiti Luhanie-ku oke!" ucap Jongin lalu mendahului Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungii?" Sehun menemukan sahabatnya itu bersama dengan Chanyeol, Luhan, dan juga Baekhyun.

"Ah, Sehunie, _eomma_ akan pergi malam ini, jadi aku menginap di tempatmu. _Eotte_?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun hendak membalas tetapi Baekhyun menggagalkannya, " _Andwae_!" pekik Baekhyun.

Mereka semua menatap Baekhyun bingung, terlebih Chanyeol dan Sehun. "Ma-maksudku, aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan, jadi kau menginap sekalian saja di rumah Luhan. Iya kan Lu?" Baekhyun dengan cepat memainkan matanya meminta Luhan agar mengiyakan ucapannya.

Luhan masih bingung tetapi ia hanya mengangguk, "menginaplah di tempatku," tawar Luhan.

Sehun juga mendapatkan isyarat dari Baekhyun, bahkan isyarat Baekhyun padanya lebih menakutkan daripada isyarat Baekhyun pada Luhan. "Kalau kau ingin, bergabung saja dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Suho, Jongdae, dan juga Jongin akan menginap di rumahku," ucap Sehun.

"Siapa bilang aku menginap?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau menginap!" tegas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan keadaan ini sebenarnya, tetapi jika dipikir lagi ia tidak mungkin menginap di rumah sahabatnya yang sudah memiliki kekasih ini. "Ba-baiklah aku mengiap di rumah Luhan, tidak apa-apa kan?" Kyungsoo melihat pada Luhan.

"Hm, aku akan senang jika rumahku ramai," ucap Luhan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2 jam kemudian di kediaman Sehun]**

Sehun dan kawan-kawan termasuk Jongin telah sampai di rumah Sehun. Mereka semua langsung saja masuk ke kamar Sehun yang bisa dibilang mampu menampung hingga 10 orang itu. Jongin dengan mudah berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya karena mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan. Misalkan saja Jongin, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol yang sama-sama suka bermain _playstation_. Jongin dan Suho yang sama-sama menyukai dunia olahraga. Dan juga, Jongin dan Sehun yang sama-sama memiliki hobi di bidang dance. Hanya dalam waktu 2 jam mereka sudah bisa akrab.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Jongin.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun singkat tanpa menoleh pada Jongin, ia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang.

"Apa ia memang mengacuhkan kalian jika sedang mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya, saat ia mengerjakan tugas," Jongdae membenarkan.

"Dan juga saat berurusan dengan Luhan," tambah Joonmyeon.

"Kau tahu?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Joonmyeon. Masalahya diantara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang tahu menahu perihal kekasih Sehun.

"Aku kan hanya menerka selama ini," bela Joonmyeon lalu ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun- _ah_!" panggil Jongin lagi.

"Katakan saja Jongin!"

"Perempuan yang tadi datang saat kita di restoran, apa itu temanmu?"

"Hm, Kyungsoo sahabatku, teman kecilku,"

"Tidak bisakah aku meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat Sehun meninggalkan tugasnya. " _Mwo_?"

Jongin duduk dari posisi berbaringnya, " _ani_ , kurasa aku tertarik pada teman kecilmu. Jika kalian mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertama, aku yakin kalian mengerti," ucap Jongin. Sehun dan yang lainnya masih menatap Jongin meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aish bagaimana mengatakannya?" gagap Jongin.

Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba merangkul Jongin, diikuti Jongdae dan juga Joonmyeon. "Kau ini," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau bertemu saja dengan Kyungsoo besok daripada meminta nomornya," ucapan Sehun yang spontan membuat kelima pemuda yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu tertawa. Entah apa yang mereka anggap lucu, tetapi sepertinya mereka setuju jika Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Di kediaman Luhan]**

"Baek jangan mengacak di kamarku _ara_?!" teriak Luhan dari lantai satu.

" _Araseo_!" balas Baekhyun berteriak dari lantai dua.

Luhan sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk 2 temannya itu, ia membawakan 3 piring berisi nasi dan lauk pauk, Luhan berencana mereka makan di kamar saja.

"Baek! Makan yang benar, aku tahu kau sedang berbunga-bunga" ledek Luhan.

"Ya ya aku paham sesepuh Lu yang sudah tidak lagi berbunga-bunga," balas Baekhyun lalu ia meletakkan ponselnya yang sedaritadi ia gunakan untuk berkirim pesan dengan Chanyeol.

"Luhan, sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo, jika tidak salah, ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo membuka suara sejak mereka sampai di rumah Luhan.

Luhan menelan makanannya dengan susah payah, sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak dengan Kyungsoo, "hmm.. 6 bulan" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "sudah cukup lama ternyata," Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Sebenarnya, aku–"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak Kyungsoo- _ya_ , jika kau menyukai Sehun maka itu hakmu, ka-kau boleh menyatakannya pada Sehun." Ucap Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan terkejut sedangkan Baekhyun mengumpat Luhan dalam hatinya walaupun matanya menatap ponsel, telinganya tentu mendengar Luhan berbicara. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, " _mianhae_ Luhan- _ah_ , _mianhae_ " ucap Kyungsoo, "aku memang menyukai Sehun, tetapi aku rasa aku hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang teman kecil karena ia memang selalu bersamaku disaat aku membutuhkannya, aku juga nyaman bersamanya. Tetapi ada seseorang yang ternyata menyadarkanku bahwa perasaanku pada Sehun hanya sebatas perasaan suka terhadap sahabat,"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, bahkan Baekhyun sudah meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja. Kyungsoo menatap keduanya, "apa kalian percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku mengalaminya,"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan meminta jawaban, "hmm.. aku.. mungkin percaya," jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Aku baru saja mengalaminya," aku Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, "sepertinya aku menyukai sepupu Luhan,"

" _MWO_?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, sekolah tidak terlihat seperti hari-hari biasanya. Setiap mata memandang iri pada dua orang yang menjadi sorotan sejak kemarin. Kebanyakan para siswi merasa patah hati karena sang idola ternyata memiliki pujaan hati yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Sehun- _ah_ , aku malu," bisik Luhan ketika semua mata tertuju pada mereka saat ini.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Lu, kau hanya perlu menggenggam erat tanganku," jawab Sehun.

" _Kyaa! Mereka cocok sekali..."_

" _Hiks Sehunie-ku..."_

" _Luhanie... bidadariku...oh tidak!"_

" _Hunhan..Hunhan.."_

' _Mwo_? Hunhan? Apa-apaan, itu memalukan sekali' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

'Hunhan.. hmm aku menyukainya, terdengar imut' gumam Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_!" Kyungsoo memanggil di antara kebisingan.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya di sana, "Kyung!" sapa Sehun. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berlari mendekat dan tanpa rasa canggung ia mengambil alih tempat di antara Sehun dan Luhan. "Selamat pagi Sehun- _ah_ , selamat pagi Luhan- _ah_ ," sapa Kyungsoo sumringah.

"Pagi Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," balas Luhan.

"Pagi Kyungii.." balas Sehun.

Luhan membolakan matanya, ' _mwo_? Kyungii? _Heol_! Bahkan Sehun tak pernah memanggilku seimut itu' gerutu Luhan. Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sehun lalu berjalan dengan cepat mendahului sepasang sahabat itu. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu, ternyata kekasihnya itu sangat imut jika sedang merajuk.

"Kyung, sepertinya ada yang cemburu. Aku duluan oke," kekeh Sehun, Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu Sehun menyusul Luhan yang terlihat menghentakkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merangkul Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, " _chagi_.." bisik Sehun.

"Oh Sehun! Kita sedang diperhatikan! Jaga sikapmu," gerutu Luhan.

"Biarkan saja," kekeh Sehun. "Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, tetapi tiba-tiba ia terdiam karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan Sehun terlalu dekat. Jantungnya menggila dan segara saja ia melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Sehun, "si-siapa yang cemburu!" Luhan mengelak, rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar senang jika kau cemburu, ingat janji kita sebelumnya?" ucap Sehun memandang Luhan.

"Tidak," Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sehun lalu berlari ke kelasnya.

"Ya Xi Luhan!" Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan sambil tertawa melihat betapa bocah sekolah pun berteriak heboh melihat kelakuan pasangan kekasih itu.

"Lihatlah dua murid teladan itu, bisa-bisanya membuat keributan pagi-pagi seperti ini," ucap salah satu guru yang melintas di sana membuat para siswa lainnya berhamburan membubarkan diri.

"Sepertinya aku harus menghukum mereka seperti kemarin,"

"Kalian ini seperti tidak pernah muda saja," kekeh guru yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasan kantin seperti biasa terlihat ramai. Kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, dan Jongin, serta Sehun-Luhan duduk di tempat yang sama. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun tidak lagi menyembunyikan kemesraan mereka meskipun tidak seperti kemesraan yang ditunjukkan pasangan Chanbaek.

Lain dengan Jongdae, ia kini sedang uring-uringan karena banyak yang berkecamuk di pikirannya "Teman-teman, bisa aku minta saran kalian?"

...

"Kyungsoo, sudah berapa lama kau di Jepang?"

"Saat umurku 5 tahun, cukup lama. Lalu Jongin, kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

...

"Baekkii, aaa" Chanyeol membuka mulutnya meminta Baekhyun untuk menyuapinya.

Baekhyun mengambilkan satu sendok dan menyuapkannya pada Chanyeol, " _gomawo_ Baekkii-ku," cengir Chanyeol.

"Kau mau lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk antusias.

...

'LINE~'

Joonmyeon yang sedang menyeruput jus jeruknya segera melepaskan pipetnya dan merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk dan tersenyum sendiri dengan layar ponselnya.

...

"Sehun- _ah_ , _baba_ bilang ia merindukanmu" ucap Luhan memberitahu Sehun di sampingnya.

" _Jinja_? _Baba_ sudah pulang?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum, tapi tadi aku menelfon _baba_ ," jawab Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan berubah sebal dengan menggembungkan pipinya, "padahal aku merindukan _baba_ , tapi _baba_ malah merindukanmu huu" sebal Luhan.

" _Aigoo_ , kekasihku merajuk," kekeh Sehun sambil mencubit pipi Luhan gemas.

...

"Teman-teman?" ...

"Ya! Tidakkah kalian melihatku ada di sini?!" kesal Jongdae. Ia merasa miris melihat Jongin-Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol asik bersama, melihat Chanyeol-Baekhyun yang bermesraan, melihat Joonmyeon yang merasa bahagia karena kekasihnya menghubunginya, dan paling parah ia kesal mendengar percakapan Sehun-Luhan yang seakan mereka akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Seakan mendengar kekesalan Jongdae, yang lain menoleh pada Jongdae. "Jongdae- _ya mian_ " cengir Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Jongdae meletakkan sumpitnya dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku malas berada diantara kalian," kesal Jongdae, ia hendak bangkit tapi Chanyeol, Joonmyeon, Sehun, dan Jongin serempak menahan lengan Jongdae.

"Ya, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Nanti saja, biarkan aku–" ucapan Jongdae terputus saat matanya melihat seorang siswi dengan rambut ikat kudanya mendekat bersama seorang siswa yang ia lihat kemarin. Otomatis semua temannya melihat pada apa yang Jongdae lihat.

" _Nugu_?" gumam Joonmyeon.

Berbeda dengan yang lain yang meras bingung, Luhan dan Jongdae merasa seakan dunia mereka runtuh. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang mengenal laki-laki itu, Baekhyun merasa marah.

"Lu-han? Xi Luhan?" tanya laki-laki itu ketika pasangan itu melintas di depan mereka.

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke samping dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, " _gwanchanha_ " bisik Baekhyun. Luhan memutuskan kontak matanya pada laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat pada Sehun, matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

Sehun yang melihatnya terkejut, ia melihat pada laki-laki yang memanggil Luhan sedang memandang kekasihnya. " _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memegang lengan Sehun dan meremasnya kuat seakan memberitahu bahwa ia tidak boleh berkata apapun.

"Ah, Lee Donghae _imnida_ –"

"Sehun- _ah_ , temani aku ke perpustakaan sekarang" suara Luhan terdengar goyah, ia menarik lengan Sehun lemas. Meski bingung, Sehun mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Kami pergi dahulu," pamit Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Bukankah dia Xi Luhan?" tanya laki-laki bernama Donghae itu.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Donghae, "dia bukan Xi Luhan yang kau kenal. Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau di London?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Baekhyun? Berarti benar dia Xi Luhan–"

"Diam! Sudah kubilang dia bukan Xi Luhan yang kau kenal, dan jangan berada di sekitar Luhan atau kau akan ku bunuh!" ancam Baekhyun marah. Ia pergi dari kantin tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, ia hanya ingin menyusul Luhan ke perpustakaan.

"Baekkii," panggil Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung.

Tercipta ketegangan diantara mereka, Jongdae yang sedaritadi melihat pada siswi di samping Donghae lalu tersadar dan pergi mengajak Joonmyeon. Seperti tak saling mengenal, Jongdae pergi begitu saja melewati perempuan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berlari menyusuri koridor menuju perpusatkaan sekolah. Belum sempat Baekhyun masuk ke perpustakaan sebuah tangan menariknya, "Baekki kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil mengejar Baekhyun.

"Lepas Yeol, aku ingin menemui Luhan, aku takut ia kembali mengingat kejadian dahulu" ucap Baekhyun khawtir, ia hampir menangis saat ini.

"Ikut aku, Luhan tidak ada di dalam," Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun ke samping perpustakaan. Mereka melihat Luhan yang menangis di dekapan Sehun.

"Hiks..Luhan" tiba-tiba Baekhyun juga menangis. Ia tidak bisa melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu, rasanya hatinya juga ikut tersakiti.

"Baek, hey _uljima_." Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun terisak, "sebenarnya ada apa? Memangnya siapa laki-laki bernama Donghae itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hiks. Ia adalah laki-laki di masa lalu Luhan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan maupun Baekhyun tak menceritakan apapun pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka meminta waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakannya, Sehun dan Chanyeol pun menyetujuinya.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," panggil Chanyeol, ia menepuk pundak Sehun, "jangan terlalu dipikirkan"

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Sehun ada di kafe tempat mereka biasa berkumpul, Joonmyeon, Jongin, dan Jongdae belum datang saat ini.

Sehun menggeleng, "hatiku sakit melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu Yeol. Mengapa mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk menjelaskannya?"

"Aku tahu, aku juga pasti akan tersakiti jika Baekhyun menangis. Kau tahu, terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan langsung, kita juga harus menyusun bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Bukan menyusunnya untuk berbohong, tetapi menyusunnya agar tak menyakiti orang yang kita sayangi,"

"Jadi, jangan berpikiran negatif dahulu." Saran Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk, "akan kucoba sebisaku. Lagipula aku yang meminta Luhan untuk menceritakan semua apa yang ia rasakan, tentu saja aku harus bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada,"

"Wow tentu saja, _uri_ Sehunie," kekeh Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Sehunie, kau menjijikan sekali" ketus Sehun.

"Wow-wow! Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa kami _Bro_!" Joonmyeon dan Jongdae datang bersamaan.

"Joonmyeon- _ah_ , Jongdae- _ya_ " sapa Chanyeol.

"Mana Jongin?" tanya Sehun.

"Berkencan dengan sahabatmu," kekeh Joonmyeon.

"Anak itu!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , _gwaenchanha_? Sepertinya tadi kau tidak baik-baik saja," tanya Chanyeol.

Jongdae mengangkat kedua bahunya, " _molla_ , sudah lebih baik tapi tentu saja sulit melupakannya"

"Memang siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, yang lain pun menatap Jongdae meminta jawaban.

"Mantan kekasihku," jawab Jongdae lemas.

"Hei! Ia hanya mantan kekasihmu, sudah jangan pikirkan masa lalu!" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu, kami mengakhiri hubungan kami secara tidak jelas. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengiyakan keputusanku untuk berpisah dengannya,"

"Kau yang memutuskannya? Wow berani sekali kau" ucap Joonmyeon.

"Jika kalian diposisiku pasti kau akan melakukan apa yang aku lakukan. Dia lebih memilih laki-laki berengsek itu ketimbang diriku, saat aku memintanya berpisah ia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya, ia pergi begitu saja. Jadi aku anggap kami sudah putus,"

"Lalu kenapa kau uring-uringan?"

"Lelaki itu tidak baik, aku tidak bisa merelakannya dengan lelaki berengsek itu. Aku merelakannya dengan lelaki baik-baik, tapi bukan dia" jelas Jongdae.

"Sebentar, sebenarnya Baekhyun memberitahuku bahwa lelaki bernama Donghae itu adalah lelaki di masa lalu Luhan," ucap Chanyeol hati-hati, ia memerhatikan reaksi Sehun.

Sehun terdiam, wajahnya menegang dan tangannya terkepal. "Kau serius?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Baekhyun yang memberitahunya, ia sangat ketakutan ketika Luhan menangis,"

BRAK!

Sehun memukul meja membuat seluruh pengunjung mengarah pada mereka, "Sehun- _ah_ " Joonmyeon mengingatkan.

"Jongdae- _ya_ , rebut kembali mantan kekasihmu itu dari Donghae. Aku rasa lelaki itu memang berengsek!" geram Sehun.

"Sehun- _ah_ sabar. Tenanglah dulu, kau tidak boleh melakukan apapun sebelum Luhan menjelaskannya padamu" Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya," jawab Sehun datar.

Pikiran Sehun melayang mengingat saat Luhan menangis di pelukannya siang tadi. _'Sehun-ah, jangan tanyakan sekarang. Aku bisa menjelaskannya, hiks.. tapi aku mohon jangan tanya aku sekarang hiks.. Aku.. hiks.. aku takut'._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Sehun menjemput Luhan seperti biasanya. Tetapi saat sampai di rumah Luhan, _Mama_ Luhan memberitahu bahwa Luhan diantar oleh _baba_ -nya. Awalnya Sehun tak masalah, tetapi jika dipikirkan kembali, Luhan sama sekali tak memberitahunya jika ia berangkat bersama _baba_ -nya.

Sehun sampai di sekolah. Ia tidak langsung ke kelasnya, tetapi ia mengunjungi kelas Luhan. Sehun menemukan Baekhyun di sana, "Baek!" panggil Sehun.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya lalu menuju pintu, "ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam mencari Luhan tetapi nihil, Sehun yang ada di depan kelas mereka membuat para _yeoja_ memekik tertahan, "Luhanie _eodi_?" tanya Sehun.

" _Mwo_? Bukankah biasanya ia berangkat bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

" _Mama_ -nya bilang bahwa ia berangkat bersama _Baba_ -nya," jawab Sehun.

"Mungkin mereka terjebak macet, sebentar lagi– ah itu Luhan. Luhan- _ah_!" panggil Baekhyun ketika melihat Luhan dari jauh.

Sehun terlihat khawatir dan berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Lu, _gwanchanha_?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak nyaman, "hm _gwanchanha_ ," Luhan mengangguk.

"Lu–"

TEETT!

"Sudah bel, jam pertamaku Yunho _seonsaengnim_ , tidak boleh terlambat," Luhan melewati Sehun begitu saja tanpa ada kata perpisahan. Sehun hanya mempu menatap punggung Luhan bingung. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

Jam istirahat tiba. Sehun segera keluar dari kelasnya dengan secepat kilat setelah guru di kelasnya keluar. Bahkan Chanyeol, Jongdae, Joonmyoen, dan Jongin hanya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Baek, dimana Luhan?" tanya Sehun ketika tak menemukan Luhan di kelasnya.

"Aku pikir Luhan menemuimu," jawab Bakehyun heran. "Kalau tidak kemana dia" gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun semakin merasa khawatir, sejak tadi pagi hatinya terus dilanda rasa tidak enak dan seperti tertekan. Apalagi setelah siswa berna Donghae itu pindah– tidak!

"Baek, tidak mungkin Luhan menemui Donghae kan?" tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia juga tidak berharap jika Luhan menemui lelaki itu. "A-aku rasa tidak," jawab Baekhyun.

"Akan kubunuh dia jika menyentuh Luhan!" geram Sehun lalu berlari menjauh.

"Sehun!" pekik Bakehyun, tetapi Sehun terus saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak tahu apakah keputusannya tepat untuk menghindari Sehun. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sehun dalam bahaya jika berurusan dengan Donghae. Ia tahu bagaimana Donghae yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Laki-laki itu terlalu terobsesi dengan apa yang ia inginkan dan terlalu tempramen jika keinginannya tak tercapai.

Sebenarnya ia sangat tersiksa menghindari Sehun seperti pagi tadi. Ia memang sengaja tidak menghubungi Sehun dan kebetulan sekali sang _Baba_ sudah pulang, jadi ia bisa meminta _baba_ -nya untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan tentu saja banyak pertanyaan yang _baba_ -nya tanyakan karena Luhan tidak bersama Sehun.

Istirahat ini Luhan juga berbohong pada Baekhyun bahwa ia akan makan siang dengan Sehun dan ia juga yakin bahwa kebohongannya itu akan cepat terbongkar jika mengingat pagi tadi Sehun mencarinya, apalagi siang ini.

Luhan berbelok ke lorong menuju ke perpustakaan, jika jam makan siang seperti ini lorong ini akan sepi karena memang tak banyak yang mengunjungi perpustakaan pada jam ini.

"Hai Luhanie, kita bertemu lagi" sapa seseorang yang ia kenal, Donghae, lelaki itu muncul tepat di depannya.

Luhan terkejut dan langkahnya menjadi terhenti, bhakan ia ingin berlari menjauh, "ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Luhan takut.

"Apa ini sikap perempuan yang pernah menjadi kekasihku? Ayolah Luhan, kita dahulu berteman baik sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kau ingin kita menjadi musuh setelah menjadi mantan kekasih?" ucap Donghae lalu tertawa.

"Ke-kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Luhan, ia masih menjaga jarak dengan Donghae yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Mungkin karena ada dirimu" kekeh Donghae. "Aku merindukanmu, tentu saja" tambah Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Luhan menggeleng keras, "tidak mungkin," jawabnya. "Perempuan yang bersamamu tadi, ia kekasihmu bukan?"

Donghae tertawa, "kekasih? Tentu saja bukan Luhanie, aah kau cemburu iya kan? Kau tidak berubah ternyata, kau memang pencemburu" Donghae berkata seolah-olah tidak ada masalah diantara keduanya.

"Kau gila!" maki Luhan, lalu ia berbalik dan hendak berlari menjauhi Donghae, tetapi Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana kau sayang?" tanya Donghae.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak bisa Luhanie..."

"LEPAS!" teriak Luhan. Ia masih mencoba menahan agar ketakutannya tidak terlihat.

"Lu–"

BUGHH!

"Lepaskan kekasihku berengsek!" Donghae tersungkur ke lantai setelah mendapatkan pukulan telak di rahangnya. Donghae terbatuk dan melihat siapa pelaku yang memukulnya.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Lu?" tanya Sehun khawatir, air mata Luhan sudah berlinang. Bahkan Luhan tak mempu membalas pertanyaan Sehun.

Donghae berdiri, ia menarik pundak Sehun dan memukul tepat di rahangnya. "Sehunie!" pekik Luhan

"Siapa kau berani berkata bahwa Luhan kekasihmu?" ucap Donghae.

"Kau yang siapa?! Berani-beraninya kau menganggu kekasihku!" desis Sehun menatap tajam Donghae.

"Haha aku?" Donghae tertawa, "aku kekasihmu kan Lu? Kita belum berpisah" ucap Donghae. "Ah ya, _chogiyo_ , jika kau kekasihnya, pernahkah kau tidur dengannya?" Sehun menegang mendengar perkataan Donghae. Apa maksudnya? Pikir Sehun.

Donghae menyeringai "Dia sangat manis dan juga sangat seksi, ah ya terlebih lagi ia sungguh nikmat–"

PLAK!

Luhan menampar Donghae dan menatapnya sengit, "KAU LELAKI BERENGSEK KAU TAHU?! KAU MENGERIKAN LEE DONGHAE!" teriak Luhan.

Wajah Donghae memerah, harga dirinya serasa terinjak dan ia tak tahan lagi, ia naik darah. Donghae mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Luhan tapi Sehun lebih dahulu menerjang Donghae dan memukulinya tanpa ampun. "Jaga ucapanmu sialan!"

Luhan menangis histeris saat keduanya berkelahi, Luhan jatuh di lantai. Ketakutannya kembali, ketakutannya saat dahulu Donghae memaksanya

"Hiks...Sehunie," isak Luhan.

"YA! HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang dari kejuhan. Joonmyeon, Jongin, Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo datang. Mereka datang dengan cepat walaupun Sehun dan Donghae kini dalam keadaan babak belur.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" Baekhyun menahan air matanya dan memeluk Luhan yang ada di lantai sedangkan para namja melerai Sehun yang habis-habisan memukuli wajah Donghae.

"Sehun- _ah_ hentikan!" teriak Joonmyeon.

"Kau sialan!"maki Sehun pada Donghae. Ia melepaskan dengan kasar tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang memegang lengannya lalu pergi dari sana tanpa melihat pada Luhan yang histeris di lantai.

"Sehunie.." gumam Luhan, hatinya terasa perih melihat sorot mata Sehun yang kecewa dan dingin padanya.

"Luhan- _ah_ , Luhan sadarlah. Semua akan baik-baik saja hm? Kendalikan dirimu," ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil memeluk Luhan. Ia khawatir jika Luhan kembali seperti dahulu, kembali menjadi Luhan yang hilang arah.

Donghae, Luhan, dan Bakehyun adalah teman sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bertiga saat kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sampai suatu hari Donghae menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, Baekhyun tahu bahwa Donghae dan Luhan saling menyukai, jadilah Bakehyun sangat mendukung keputusan Donghae untuk menjadikan Luhan kekasihnya.

Mereka memang sudah berkencan selama 3 bulan, tetapi sikap Donghae berubah. Ia menjadi lebih tempramental dan sering menjadi korban kekerasannya, tetapi Luhan hanya bersabar karena ia yakin akan membuat Donghae kembali baik, tetapi nihil.

Entah apa yang mengubah Donghae menjadi orang yang liar, yang tak bisa Luhan lupakan dan menjadi traumanya adalah Donghae pernah hampir memperkosanya karena Luhan menolak untuk melakukan apa yang Donghae minta.

Sejak saat itu pertemanan mereka bertiga seluruhnya berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sampai di atap sekolah dengan terengah, syukurlah dugaannya benar jika Sehun berada di sini. "Sehunie..." panggil Luhan, ia ingin sekali melihat keadaan Sehun dan memastikan ia baik-baik saja, tetapi ia tak berani melakukannya. Jadi ia hanya berdiri di belakang Sehun tak berani menunjukkan wajahnya. Apa hubungannya dengan Sehun akan berakhir? Pikirnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun membuat Luhan semakin takut.

Sehun tahu Luhan berdiri di belakangnya. Ingin sekali dirinya berbalik dan memeluk kekasihnya itu, tetapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya sekedar berbalik. Suaranya juga seolah terkunci di tenggorkannya.

"Sehunie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan lirih. Sehun tetap bergeming.

"Sehunie _mianhae_... seharusnya mengatakan semua masa laluku padamu. Aku hanya terlalu takut dan tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya–" ucap Luhan lirih, keheningan tercipta di sana seperti jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Semua yang dikatakannya itu tidak benar," Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya karena mengingat semua kenangan buruknya, "aku tidak pernah secara sukarela tidur bersamanya–"

Sehun menutup matanya seolah itu bisa menulikan telinganya, ia tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata itu. "–ia berusaha memperkosaku kala itu, tapi Baekhyun datang menolongku, hiks... aku tidak tahu jika Baekhyun tak datang bagaimana jadinya, hiks... aku, hiks..." Luhan tak sanggup lagi meneruskannya, hatinya begitu sakit mengingat itu semua pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

GREP.

Sehun berbalik dan menarik Luhan ke dalam dekapannya. Tangisan Luhan, ia benci jika harus kembali mendengarnya. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan membuat air mata Luhan kembali mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Lu, maafkan aku membuatmu kembali menangis," ucap Sehun merasa bersalah.

Tangis Luhan makin pecah dan ia menggeleng dalam pelukan Sehun, " _mianhae_ hiks...Sehunie" rancaunya. Sehun sungguh lega jika benar pernyataan Donghae hanyalah bohong semata, tetapi ia juga tersakiti mendengar kebenaran dari hidup kekasihnya. Apa ia layak disebut sebagai _namjachingu_? Selama enam bulan ini ia tak tahu apapun tentang masa lalu Luhan.

" _Saem_! Anda mau kemana?"

Sehun dan Luhan secara refleks menoleh ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun.

Sementara itu teman-teman Sehun berserta Baekhyun ada di belakang pintu atap di sisi yang berbeda dengan Sehun-Luhan. "Kalian kenapa masih di sini? 2 menit lagi bel masuk!" ucap guru kedisiplinan ketika melihat banyak murid yang berkeliaran. "Kembali ke kelas kalian! _Saem_ ingin mengecek apa ada murid yang bolos seperti kemarin"

"Jangan _saem_!" teriak keenamnya.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kalian mencurigakan sekali," selidik guru kedisiplinan itu.

"Hehehe, tidak _Saem_ ," cengir Chanyeol.

"Silakan _Saem_ jika ingin mengecek ke luar!" ucap Joonmyeon dengan suara keras yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari teman-temannya.

Guru kedisiplinan itu membuka pintu atap sekolah membuat mereka cukup khawatir jika guru mereka itu menemukan Sehun dan Luhan. Guru itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru atap. Ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Bagaimana _Saem_ , tidak ada siapapun bukan?" tanya Joonmyeon, guru kedisiplinan itu hanya mengangguk. Yang lain akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega mereka.

"Tapi aku menemukan beberapa siswa yang membolos sekarang," ucap guru kedisiplinan itu dengan seringaiannya.

"Siapa _saem_?" tanya Jongin.

"Kalian," guru itu menepukkan tongkatnya pada telapak tangannya. "Ini sudah lewat 1 menit dari jam masuk, jadi–"

" _Saem_ , mana bisa seperti itu?" protes Joonmyeon.

"Lari!" titah Chanyeol lalu mulai berlari dan diikuti yang lainnya.

"YA KALIAN, KE LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak guru kedisplinan itu sambil berlari mengikuti mereka.

Mengapa guru kedisiplinan itu tidak menemukan Sehun dan Luhan? Ah ya, mereka ada di samping dinding, untuk? Tentu saja bersembunyi kkkk.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" gumam Luhan yang sudah lebih tenang.

"Apa aman jika kita keluar sekarang–" Luhan terdiam ketika menyadari jaraknya dan Sehun terlalu dekat, ditambah lagi Sehun yang sedang menatapnya, Luhan merasa pipinya memanas.

" _Mianhae_ Lu," Sehun merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Luhan dan kembali memeluknya. "Maaf membuatmu menangis,"

"Sehunie..." panggil Luhan. Hanya gumaman yang Luhan dapatkan sebagai jawaban.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak terbuka padamu, aku mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku–"

"Ssst..." Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya pada bibir Luhan lalu ia menatap dalam mata kekasihnya, "jangan ucapkan kata itu lagi Lu, aku tidak berani membayangkan jika harus meninggalkanmu," ucap Sehun. Luhan lalu mengangguk membuat Sehun tersenyum.

" _Teruslah tersenyum Lu, satu senyummu adalah satu nyawa untukku hingga aku bisa merasakan indahnya dunia ini"_ –Sehun.

"Mau kau berjanji lagi padaku?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus mempercayaiku dan ceritakan semua tentangmu hanya jika kau sudah yakin. Aku pun akan begitu Lu, aku bahkan tidak akan pernah ragu memberitahu segalanya tentangku padamu. Dan juga, aku akan selalu mempercayaimu dan selalu di sampingmu"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku janji, Sehunie" Luhan memberikan jari kelingkingnya dan lansung disambut oleh Sehun.

"Aku juga," balas Sehun tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pernah merusakmu sebelum aku benar-benar bisa bertanggungjawab pada hidupmu..."

Luhan terdiam mendengar kalimat Sehun yang menurutnya terlalu jauh, tetapi jantungnya mulai bekerja tidak normal, wajahnya pun memerah. "Kau sungguh manis jika tersipu," kekeh Sehun.

"Ish!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku malu tahu!" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun di sana.

"A..aah, Luhanie wajahku sakit" keluh Sehun.

"Eoh, _gwaenchanha_?" Luhan dengan cepat berbalik.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, saat Luhan sibuk mendongak melihat pada memar di wajahnya, Sehun mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan.

CUP

Mata Luhan membola, "Ya!" kesal Luhan sambil menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak menciummu," rengek Sehun.

"Ingin ku pukul?" Luhan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Lihat memarku" rengek Sehun lagi.

" _Araseo_ , ayo ke ruang kesehatan" ucap Luhan akhirnya lalu membantu Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Jangan macam-macam!" Luhan memperingatkan.

" _Araseo_ Rusaku,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yah itulah bagiamana kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan, dua remaja yang saling menyayangi dan mencintai. Dengan kepercayaan dan saling mengerti, keduanya masih dapat menjalin hubungan dengan baik-baik saja, tentu.

Walaupun Donghae adalah teman baik Luhan, mereka menjadi orang yang saling menajuhi sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap Donghae tanpa ekspresi, ia melirik ke belakang tubuh tegap Sehun yang berdiri di depan Luhan. Raut wajah keras Sehun mulai melunak saat mendengar permintaan maaf Donghae. "Aku memang berengsek pernah hampir merusak hidupmu, tapi aku menyadarinya. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu," lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya mendengarkan apa yang teman lamanya itu ucapkan. Tak sedikitpun ia berani melihat dari balik tubuh Sehun.

"Lu kau memaafkannya?" bisik Sehun. Luhan secara tidak sadar mencengkram kuat tangan Sehun yang menggenggamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Luhan pelan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, aku hanya akan pergi," ucap Donghae lagi.

Saat Donghae akan pergi dari hadapan mereka, Sehun memanggilnya, "sebentar"

Donghae menoleh, "maaf telah memukulmu," ucap Sehun menjulurkan tangannya. Donghae menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan tersenyum, "aku juga, maaf memukulmu".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Persahabatan dan percintaan itu memang indah... jika kita tahu menempatkannya.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Aloooohaaa ^^**

 **Maafkan jika terlalu lama updatenya ya huhu TT Semoga endingnya gak mengecewakan ya chingu huhuhu. Makasih banget sama kalian yang support cerita aku yang ini hehehe. Yah walaupun udah akhir September sih ya, tapi semoga kalian tetap menunggu hehehe.**

 **Balasan Review**

 **#cici fu: sudah di next ^^**

 **#LSaber: sudah di next ^^**

 **#degem: sudah dilanjutt ^^**

 **#ohshyn76: hayoo Jongin bukan mantannya Luhan lagi :( kkkkk**

 **#Seravin509: makasihhh 3 konfliknya gak berat kan hehehe :)**

 **#selynLH7: hahaha bukan temen deket Luhan tuh hihihi, udah kejawab kan ;)**

 **#misslah: sudah di next ^^**

 **#OhNurul: kkkk gimana? dah baca kan? dah kejawab kah? kkkk, maaf ya kalo Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak tahu akhirnya :(**

 **#lulubee74: hehehe maaf ya gak fast update :(**

 **#hannie080: sudah terjawab kan siapa Jongin hehe ^^**

 **#Hunhania: hehehe maaf nih gak cepet updatenya hehehe. Sibuk sii :(**

 **#xiHan.a-Oh: mereka saling memahami kook hihihi ^^ makasi udah mampir dan sempetin review kkkk**

 **#LuVe94: iya mereka gak gitu kok hehehe, sudah dilanjut ^^ tentu saja ff HUNHAN yeayy hehe ^^**

 **Waaahhh aku seneng loh banyak reviewnya hihi, makasi semua yang udah mampir ke ff ini dan udah fav sama follow juga apalagi sampe nyempetin review. Love you semuuaa :) sampai jumpa di next story!**

 **Gamsahamnida *loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


End file.
